(SC) Poison Nova Necro
Last updated 3/4/19 This is a a standard Poison Nova Build geared towards Late to EndGame-ish content, this is not a cheese build. You can make this build really broken with certain items but I won't go into them in this guide for simplicity's sake. (This build has been nerfed but is still very viable for the endgame) R1.10 Update: Poison Nova duration has been increased - this just adds for quality of life to the skill itself but buffs a lot of Poison Nova ctc builds * Synergies nerfed from 5% to 2% * Pestilence aura radius lowered significantly * Fang of Astrogha Pestilence aura reduced to lvl 12 * Poison Facet nerfed from 4% to 3% * Pierce on subclass nerfed from 20% to 10% This build is beginner friendly and is great for starting ladders (Start out as a bone/summoner nec then spec into psn). This build is also extremely flexible. You can go for high mf and still efficiently farm end game or go for pure damage and kill everything before it comes onto your screen. There are so many options. Also there are a lot of new things being added this upcoming patch so some of the things I say in this guide can become outdated. All you need to worry about this build is a few things: Poison damage - Eye of Catoblepas, Poison facets (not worth it anymore). Poison facets have been nerfed from 4% to 3% and are much harder to alc now so unless you have thousands of alcs and are very rich I wouldn't recommend stacking facets, its a pain in the ass. Eye of Catoblepa work fine as are way easier to alc and trade for. Poison pierce - You can easily get over 100% Poison pierce from gear, skills and crafts. Meat shields - Put all your remaining points into minion mastery, Zombies and Blood Golem (leeches us huge life from enemies). Zombies allow you to do most content while drinking a cup of tea. All the monsters attention will be on the zombies and they never die. If using revive raise dead bearcows from the cow level if you can kill some. Stats: Strength - enough for gear Dex - enough for gear Vit - rest of points here Energy - don't put any here unless you are going Energy Shield with Ijferga's Deceit but that's another build Skills: Summoning: Max minion Mastery Max Raise Zombie 1 point into Blood Golem 1 point into convocation (optional) Poison and Bone skills: Max Poison Dagger - cast this skill to gain 14% passive poison pierce! Max Poison Explosion Max Poison Nova 1 point into Bone Armor Curses: Elemental Weakness - put 1 pt here for faster boss kills Helmet: Early Game - any helm with +skills || End Game - Rare/Crafted Helm with +3 PnB or +2 Necro skills/FHR/FRW/Res/Stats and 1-3 Sockets - make sure the base can have 3 sockets before using a masters runestone! Chest: Early Game - Smoke, Skin of The Vipermagi || End Game - Cage of Torment Off-Hand: Early Game - Any shield with +skills/res etc || End Game - Thune's Desecration Gloves: Early Game - Bless/Regal Death crafted/rare gloves with +1 poison skills augment or Elemental pierce augment || End Game - Divine/Worldstone Death crafted/rare gloves with +1 poison skills augment or Elemental pierce augment Boots: Early Game - Bless/Regal Wrath crafted boots (FRW augment) || End Game - Divine/Worldstone Wrath crafted boots (FRW augment) Belt: Early Game - Bless/Regal Unity crafted (augmented with @res) || End Game - Divine/Worldstone Unity crafted (augmented with @res) Wand/weapon: Early Game - Bless/Regal Unity crafted wand or any weapon with + skills || End Game - Divine/Worldstar Unity crafted wand (augmented with fire absorb and socketed with 2 Gul runes or 2 Eye of Catoblepa) or Death's Web socketed with Eye of Catoblepa. Jewlery Early Game - Magic amulet augmented with mana rep on kill + Magic Opal ring augmented with Cannot Be Frozen + Bless/Regal Unity crafted Garnet ring || End Game - Bless/Regal Bliss Crafted Jade Amulet with +3 Pnb (augmented with poison pierce) + Cain's stratagem (augmented with 10% Elemental Damage and socketed with Eye of Catoblepa) + Mirabella's Tragedy or instead of Cain, Corruption ctc ring from Killing Fields (augment depends on the base found) Charms: Primary - Poison Damage Secondary - FHR (switch these out for Poison Pierce/FRW when you get enough FHR on gear for 56% breakpoint) Tertiary - Void Inoculations or Max res charms Nec Torch Anni Subclass - Plaguelord for 20% Poison Pierce + Putrify (our single target damage) + 3% life regen Gameplay Videos: Stats @ level 90